criminal_case_troublefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Halloween
Happy Halloween is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one case of For World (Season 1) and the case overall. It is the third case to take place in the Candyland City district of For World. Plot Maddie and the player went to Gryphon Sanctuary's basement to investigate the asylum, only to find patient Ayano Aishi shot in the head. Mid-investigation, Constable Ramirez found Patricia's treehouse hideout in the asylum gardens. Soon after, Katherine Woolf told the team that the press was flooding into the asylum after finding out about a Rochester's murder. Later, Evie found out (with the help of Lady Highmore) that Patricia was interned in the asylum for simply having defied the authority of her husband, Horatio. The team then found enough evidence to arrest nurse Carla Hyde for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Carla Hyde said that she was in cahoots with her sister, Gwen Hyde, aka "The Devil". She said that in addition to master murders, they also got paid by rich people to intern bothersome, but sane individuals, much like Patricia. Because the Squad had jogged up Ayano's memories, she remembered seeing Sylvia with William. Not wanting to be exposed, Carla shot Ayano with a Besson .32 revolver. In court, Sylvia refused to name her employers, so Judge Lawson sentenced her to life in prison. Post-trial, Isaac and the player talked to Sylvia in prison about the Rochesters requiring her services. After she said that she had burned everything incriminating down before getting arrested, the team went to the basement, where they found burned documents in a barrel. According to Evie, the documents proved that the Rochesters had their political opponents interned in Gryphon. The team then informed Commissioner Thaddeus Mulroney of their findings. Later, the player accompanied Judge Lawson, as he fired director Carla Hyde by order of the Court, for his incompetence. The two then found a list of visiting doctors in the admissions office, and sent it to Evie, who recommended Dr Ezekiel Jones for the job of director. When they talked to him, Dr Jones said that he had been researching psychiatry as a form of mental treatment. After finding food for the bunnies Dr Jones would be using in his psychiatric treatments, they were able to convince him to take over as director of the asylum. After all the events, Mayor Cornelius Castletown informed Lawson that his application for Deputy Mayor had been approved, and he was inaugurated an hour later. Furthermore, Chief Wright told the team that they were moving to Candyland City, the political heart of the city, to bring down the Rochesters once and for all. Summary Victim *'Ayano Aishi' (shot in the head in the asylum basement) Murder Weapon *'Besson .32 Revolver' Killer *'Carla Hyde' Suspects MRochesterFW.png|Malcolm Rochester GCapecchiFWC14.png|Giulietta Capecchi ABrassiereFW.png|Adrienna Brassiere WAishiFW.png|William Aishi CHydeFWC14.png|Carla Hyde Quasi-suspect(s) JArcherFWQC14.png|Jack Archer Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from headaches. *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones. *The killer is female. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wax Museum. (Clues: Locked Toolbox, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Malcolm Rochester; Victim identified: Ayano Aishi) *Confront Giulietta Capecchi about the murder. (Prerequisite: Wax Museum investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Admissions Office) *Investigate Admissions Office. (Prerequisite: Gregory interrogated; Clues: Faded Visitor Log, Waste Paper Basket, Box of Macarons) *Examine Faded Visitor Log. (Result: Visitor Log; New Suspect: Adrienna Brassiere) *Talk to Adrienna Brassiere about his girlfriend's murder. (Prerequisite: Visitor Log unraveled) *Examine Waste Paper Basket. (Result: Pill Box; New Suspect: Malcolm Rochester) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Toolbox Gun) *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Besson .32 Revolver; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from headches) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hideaway. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Photo, Box) *Examine Victim's Photo. (New Suspect: William Aishi) *Inform William Aishi of his daughter's murder. (Prerequisite: William Aishi identified; Profile updated: William eats popcorn) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Bloody Necklace) *Analyze Bloody Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses carbolic soap; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Asylum Waiting Room) *Investigate Asylum Waiting Room. (Prerequisite: Bloody Necklace analyzed; Clues: Locked Filing Cabinet, Faded Journal) *Examine Locked Filing Cabinet. (Result: Filing Cabinet Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Patricia's Cameo) *Ask Carla Hyde why she confiscated the victim's cameo. (Prerequisite: Ayano's Cameo unraveled; Profile updated: Carla eats porridge, is right-handed and uses carbolic soap) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (12:00:00) *Confront Giulietta about her grudge against the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry analyzed; Profile updated: Giulietta eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star)